


Over the Love of You

by Cheloya



Category: Ouran Highschool Host Club
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-27 06:59:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10804134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheloya/pseuds/Cheloya
Summary: Old, imported. It won't be a commoner's marriage. Tamaki can afford plenty of carriages.





	Over the Love of You

Haruhi had known before she pressed 'play' that the DVD was a bad idea. But it was a classic, if not a favourite, and she had sort of hoped that the film would keep the rest of the host club out of mischief while she cleaned the house and tried to do some of her homework.

The twins had wandered off almost immediately, bored before the sunrise sequence had ended. Honey had been disturbed by the mindless violence displayed by the monkeys, and had to be taken into the kitchen for some sweet tea and cheap supermarket rollettes - Mori, naturally, went with him. Kyouya had already heard of the film; he watched with one eye, and kept the other on his ever-present portfolio. She suspected he was trying to work out why this was a classic.

The only one who actually ended up paying attention for the considerable duration of the film was Tamaki - which had really been her aim all along, so technically the operation was a success.

Days later, she was still tossing up whether she'd have preferred to deal with his intrusions then, rather than dealing with his near-constant, hopeful renditions of "Daisy, Daisy" now.


End file.
